Comfort Zone (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Danny gets some unexpected questions about Steve and Catherine's wedding.


_Mari & Ilna—Endless thanks for everything you do and your general awesomeness. Thanks for always being there._

 _Sandy—thanks for always being there._

 _REAL Worlders—you guys are the absolute best. You reviews, emails, Tumblr comments and tweets never fail to bring a smile to my face. I apologize yet again for being woefully behind on replying to reviews but please know every word is read and treasured._

* * *

 **Comfort Zone (1/1)**

Danny was headed back to Five-0 headquarters after a long day interviewing witnesses at HPD. Two people had been murdered outside a busy nightclub two days earlier and it had been a long slog talking to everyone who was at the club that night and might have information. He had agreed to conduct the last few interviews himself while the rest of the team began running down potential leads. His head was pounding and he was looking forward to a few minutes of peace and quiet on the drive back to the office when his phone buzzed with an incoming call from an unfamiliar number.

"Danny Williams," he said wearily as he slid behind the wheel of his Camaro and pulled the door closed.

" _Detective Williams, this is Boris O'Malley, from the Ko Olina resort, have I caught you at a bad time?"_

"Uh … no … I guess not, what can I do for you?"

Danny couldn't imagine why Boris would be calling him instead of Steve or Catherine.

" _If you can spare me a few minutes I need your help."_

"With what exactly?" Danny asked as he inserted his key in the ignition.

" _I wanted to ask you a few questions about the McGarrett/Rollins ceremony and reception."_

"Um … okay … but I'm not sure how much help I'll be. I mean … shouldn't you be asking the bride and groom?"

" _Actually, I just got off the phone with Commander McGarrett."_

"And?"

Danny took note of Boris's frustrated sigh.

" _The Commander and I have had several conversations over the last week and each time I try to elicit the answers I need from him about what HE wants for this wedding he tells me the same thing."_

"Which is?"

" _Whatever Lieutenant Rollins wants is fine with him."_

Danny couldn't help but smile. He'd overheard Steve tell Boris that exact thing the night he stopped at the beach house to drop off the magazine Grace wanted Catherine to see. The night Steve asked him to be the best man at the wedding.

His smile broadened involuntarily.

He shook off the memory and turned his attention back to Boris.

"It's been a while since I got married … and don't get me started on that … but as I remember there was a lot of talk about the wedding being the bride's day. I remember being asked my opinion about some things but I also remember it being made pretty clear that her opinion was the important one."

" _That's oftentimes the way things go. But personally I pride myself on putting together weddings that meet the needs and desires of the bride and the groom as individuals as well as the couple."_

"That seems like a tall order," Danny replied.

" _Sometimes more than others. Like when the groom continually refuses to discuss his own ideas with me. Luckily I'm very resourceful and have learned to find the information I need other ways."_

Danny chuckled. "Well, I can personally attest that whatever makes Catherine happy makes Steve happy. So maybe you should just take him at his word."

" _Generally grooms will give me some sort of guidance. Even if it's just 'nothing too pink or too frilly'. That kind of thing."_

"Steve knows Catherine would never pick anything too pink or too frilly. It's not her style. So no worries there."

Danny could sense Boris's energy change, even over the phone.

" _Yes! This is exactly why I need your help. You are uniquely positioned as a close friend of both the bride and the groom. You can give me the insights I need. You can help me understand what might make the Commander happy within the framework of what the Lieutenant wants as well."_

Danny rubbed his forehead in an attempt to reduce the tension headache that had been plaguing him for the last several hours. He wasn't sure if Boris was being unclear or if he was just too worn out to understand what was being asked of him. "I'm not exactly sure what you're after," he sighed.

" _I need you to help me create the perfect wedding experience for the two of them, and for their guests."_

"Could you be a little more specific?"

" _Obviously the Commander and the Lieutenant will make all the choices about colors, centerpieces, linens, table settings, food, décor etc… What I need is for you to help me weave all those things together into a seamless affair. Something that is not only pleasing to the senses but that reflects the essence of the couple themselves. I need you to help me discover the intangibles that I can then use to make the day perfect."_

Danny's knee-jerk reaction was to tell Boris he wasn't the guy for the job. That sentimentality wasn't his strong suit. But the words died on his lips.

Truth is he wanted Steve and Catherine to have the perfect wedding.

They deserved it.

And if there was anything at all he could do to help he'd be happy to do it.

Steve said himself that Boris knew his stuff. And if Steve trusted him then Danny did as well.

"Okay this kind of thing is way out of my comfort zone. But I want Steve and Catherine to have an absolutely perfect day so I'm in. What exactly do you need from me?"

" _I'd like to ask you a few questions to start and then, if it wouldn't be too much of an imposition, I'd ask that we meet at some point so I can show you some sketches and get your input."_

"Sounds doable," Danny nodded. "What are your questions?"

" _Both Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Rollins have been very clear they don't want any specific theme for their wedding."_

"You mean they aren't interested in camo tablecloths or little anchor shaped place cards?" Danny teased.

" _Definitely not. Besides, even if they were going for some sort of Navy-related theme, I'm sure we could find something more … subtle."_

"I'm from New Jersey," Danny smirked. "We don't so subtle."

" _I'll keep that in mind."_

Danny could hear the amusement in Boris's voice and started to think this collaboration might not be as painful as he had initially feared.

" _I feel as though I'm beginning to get a fairly clear picture of what Lieutenant Rollins wants, but as I said earlier, Commander McGarrett remains a bit of an enigma."_

"He tends to do that," Danny nodded.

" _If there's one thing you think this wedding should embody in terms of his personality, but that still speaks to who the two of them are as a couple, what would it be?"_

The answer leapt to Danny's mind immediately.

"Family."

" _Family?"_

"Absolutely. Both Steve and Catherine spent years on active duty. Constantly moving around, never really putting down roots. Never having a place to call home."

" _Definitely not an easy way to live."_

"Absolutely not. But even when Steve first moved to the island permanently and took on the job of building the task force he struggled to feel … at home. At peace. But that all changed when Catherine moved to the island full time. Since that day everything has been different."

" _Different how?"_

"It may sound cheesy but … it's hard to describe … the happiness, the love, the … contentment, the flat out joy those two see in each other … it just kind of spills out and envelops the people around them. They've built this large extended family that … well … just works. It's amazing how each new piece just blends in and becomes part of the whole. Quite honestly I feel lucky to be included."

" _Perhaps you have a little more the soul of a poet that you thought, Detective?"_

Danny leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something, Boris, and if you repeat it I'll deny it."

" _Discretion is vital in my job, Sir."_

"Steve McGarrett spent a great deal of his life alone and disenfranchised from his family, but even so he's taught me more about what it means to be a family man than anyone … other than my own father."

" _That's a beautiful sentiment."_

"Steve and Catherine aren't the type who will invite people to their wedding based on any kind of professional obligation. This day is far too special to them for that. Every person invited will mean something to them personally. And I know what would make Steve happier than anything … and as a bonus would make Catherine happy as well … is for it to feel like a family celebration."

Boris was silent for a minute then spoke again.

" _Now that I can work with."_

Danny grinned. "Glad to help."

" _Lieutenant Rollins has forewarned me that there may be a few security hurdles to be dealt with as the governor and a few other luminaries will most likely be in attendance."_

"Right. Though even without them security is something that's always on Steve's mind. It's a hazard of the job."

" _I'd like to do whatever I can to take that issue off the Commander's mind. Any suggestions?"_

Danny thought for a second. "The very last thing he would ever want is for his wedding to look like some sort of tightly controlled political rally."

" _Let me talk to our security team. Perhaps we can come up with a plan that would provide the necessary protection and peace of mind without disrupting the festivities. Something ever present yet unobtrusive."_

"Has anyone ever told you you have a way with words, Boris?"

" _Just my mother, Sir, but it's possible she's not completely objective."_

Danny chuckled.

" _Speaking of proud parents, that's quite an amazing daughter you have."_

"She's the light of my life," Danny said genuinely. "I hope she's not inundating you with too many ideas."

" _There is no such thing as too many ideas. And Grace is an absolute joy. I wish I could bottle her energy and enthusiasm."_

"She's very excited about her favorite Uncle and Auntie's wedding."

" _She's going to be a huge asset to me. And to be honest she's a big part of the reason I decided to call you."_

"Really?"

" _A heart as big as hers rarely happens on its own. I knew the man raising her had to be pretty special."_

"If you tell anyone that, Boris…"

" _As I said, Detective, discretion is a big part of my work."_

"Okay then," Danny smiled.

" _Lieutenant Rollins let me know that your Nonna and a few other family members would be baking cookies for the reception."_

"Is that gonna be a problem?"

" _Absolutely not. The Lieutenant couldn't stop raving about not only what a great person Nonna is but what a great cook. I can't wait to meet her."_

"She'll try to feed you."

" _I look forward to it. I adore my family but we're Irish and there aren't a lot of good cooks in the bunch. I do, however, know 1000 different ways to prepare potatoes."_

Danny smiled. "Do you like lasagna?"

" _What kind of question is that. Who doesn't like lasagna? But I can't remember the last time I ate it."_

"I'll see what I can do to hook you up."

" _I would be forever grateful. Meanwhile, I think I can take what you told me today and get started on a few ideas. Is there anything else you'd like me to know before I do?"_

"Not that I can think of but have you talked to Catherine's parents? They might have a few thoughts."

" _Actually Captain Rollins called me with an idea he has for a surprise for the couple. It's quite exciting and I'll be honored to play a part in making it happen."_

"Sounds interesting. Care to give me a hint?"

" _I've been sworn to secrecy. But what I can say is that I talked to both he and his wife at length. They're delightful people."_

"That's an understatement."

" _My assistant Gus is working on his degree at HSU. When I found out Mrs. Rollins is a math professor I mentioned in passing that Gus has been struggling with his required math course. She immediately offered to help him and they've been Skyping ever since. He said he feels like he might actually pass now."_

Danny smiled and shook his head. "That sounds exactly like Elizabeth."

" _I enjoy helping with all of our weddings but I think this one is going to be extra special."_

"I agree. And whatever you need me to do … let me know. I'll happily go outside my comfort zone for Steve and Catherine."

" _Maybe someday Commander McGarrett will return the favor."_

"One thing at a time, Boris," Danny chuckled. "One thing at a time."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A question:**_

 **From GraceGraceGrace**

How long ago did y'all know about The Right Time?

We've known for quite some time that we would be writing an engagement story for Steve and Catherine at some point. We try very hard to adhere to a realistic REAL time timeline so we wanted it to feel organic. We didn't have a specific date in mind but from time to time we'd toss around general ideas for how and when it might happen.

Then one day a couple of weeks before the Christmas marathon something just clicked in my brain and I brought it up in chat and said maybe it was time to talk about a specific date. Both Mari and Ilna eagerly agreed and we began tossing around possibilities. After considering a couple of different scenarios we finally decided that kicking off the marathon with the engagement was the way to go. So if I recall correctly we had about three weeks or so to actually write the story as well as map out and plan the marathon which was of course heavily affected by the engagement storyline.

We dug in and the ideas began flying back and forth at lightning speed and we employed the magic of Google Docs to make the story itself happen in about two and a half weeks.

Thanks for asking!

* * *

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
